


It's All Your Fault, Anyway

by Lumeleo



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caretaking, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumeleo/pseuds/Lumeleo
Summary: Keigo has been feeling unwell lately. As it turns out, there is a very good reason for this.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Sanada Genichirou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Variations on a Theme (The Theme is Tango Pair and kids)





	It's All Your Fault, Anyway

“I’m home!”

There was no response for a moment, leaving him to wonder if the house was empty. After a short silence, though, he heard a somewhat weak, “Welcome home.”

“Feeling any better?” Though he supposed he already had his answer, considering he barely even heard Keigo’s voice to the door.

“How worried will you be if I say no?” Which was not what he wanted to hear, but as he reached the living room door, he found Keigo smirking at him. Sure, he was awfully pale and draped across the couch, but if he had the energy to smirk, Keigo couldn’t be feeling too terrible.

“You know me. I’m already worried.” He walked over to the couch, crouching down to brush a strand of hair away from Keigo’s face. “Especially when you have been feeling poorly for days now.”

“I’m still alive, aren’t I?” Keigo poked at his nose.

“Thankfully, yes. If you die because you’re too stubborn to take care of yourself, I’m going to drag you back just to kill you myself.” Not that he would ever allow things to get to that point. It had already taken a lot of convincing from Keigo’s part for Genichirou not to drag him to the doctor himself.

“So, would it help at all if I told you I actually went to see a doctor today?”

“That is somewhat comforting, yes.” Genichirou lifted an eyebrow. “I’ll even try not to scold you for not letting me take you.” Keigo was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, sure, but considering he’d spent the last several days either throwing up or lying down in exhaustion, Genichirou did not like the idea of him behind the wheel.

“Don’t worry, Munehiro drove me. I’m not entirely irresponsible.” Keigo clicked his tongue. “In any case, I did get checked over, and they found the reason I’ve been feeling so awful.”

“And are you going to tell me at all?” At least he now trusted there was nothing too badly wrong. Not even Keigo would tease him if it were something serious.

“Mmm, maybe in a bit.” Keigo smirked, and while Genichirou might have gotten annoyed at him under most circumstances, right now he was simply too relieved. He might have denied it if Keigo asked, but by now he had started to cross over from mere worry to serious concern. “What are you going to do for me?”

“You are incorrigible.” Genichirou snorted fondly and stood up. “What do you want?”

“Just some juice, if you would.” Keigo pouted, as though there was any chance of Genichirou refusing him.

“Have you eaten anything today?” As Keigo did not immediately answer, Genichirou shook his head. “Right. I’ll make that a smoothie.” He wasn’t going to push for more, considering Keigo’s constant nausea, but a quick smoothie should hopefully stay down.

“If you insist.” Keigo was smiling, though, so obviously he didn’t protest too much.

“Oh, believe me, I do.” Anything he could do to make Keigo feel at least a bit less terrible. He was feeling quite helpless with all this, so he’d take any opportunity to do something.

Luckily, between Keigo’s exacting tastes and Genichirou’s love for routine, it didn’t need him too long to do the prep. All he needed to do was pick one of the clearly labeled containers from the freezer and chuck the pre-cubed fruit into the blender with some juice, and he’d be back to Keigo in a matter of minutes.

Genichirou went about this routine on autopilot all the way up to the moment he opened the fridge. He then froze with his hand halfway to the juice carton. There was a note taped over the familiar picture of an orange on the side of the carton, written in Keigo’s familiar handwriting.

‘PRE-NATAL VITAMINS’.

Genichirou swallowed, then looked over his shoulder. “Keigo?” he called out, hoping his voice wasn’t too obviously wavering. “This — what is this?”

“It’s the juice I’m waiting for.” Oh, this had definitely been Keigo’s plan all along.

Somehow Genichirou managed to finish preparing the smoothie rather than run right back to question Keigo. However, as he returned to the living room carrying the smoothie, he finally broke. “That’s — is that a joke?”

“You think I’d joke about something like that?” Keigo lifted an eyebrow. He still looked pale, but at least he was sitting up. Surprising Genichirou must have given him some energy. “I told you, I went to see a doctor today.”

“And…” He had about a thousand questions, but he didn’t want to push. Not on such a matter.

“And there’s a very good reason for me to have been feeling so nauseous and tired. A reason’s that’s going to hang around for a while, it seems.” Keigo smiled at Genichirou over his smoothie glass. “I had an ultrasound done just to check on everything, and the tech said I’m about eight weeks along. They want to keep a close eye on me to make sure the nausea doesn’t cause problems, but so far everything seems fine. Except for the part where the bean’s making me feel awful, of course.”

“…Keigo.” Genichirou tried to find something to say, but found words escaping his grasp. So, rather than speak, he fell down to his knees in front of Keigo, setting his hands on Keigo’s knees. “It’s… you’re…”

“I’m pregnant, yes.” Keigo smiled at him, carding his free hand through Genichirou’s hair. “You’d better be happy, considering everything I’ve already gone through just because you decided to put a baby in me.”

Genichirou stared at Keigo for another moment, seeking words that still would not come. He then ducked his head, hiding his face in Keigo’s lap as his emotions broke through as tears instead.

“Don’t worry,” he could hear Keigo murmuring, a hand still combing through his hair. “I know you’re going to worry even more now, not less. And considering how I’ve been feeling lately, I don’t even mind a bit of fussing right now.”

Genichirou hugged Keigo’s legs, gulping down his tears so he could speak. “…I hope you realize I’ll be doing my best to feed you for two, now.”

Keigo laughed, the sound weak and tired but genuine, and Genichirou knew he would do anything to keep hearing that laugh for the rest of his life.


End file.
